This invention relates to a plaything of the type at which a kind of puzzle is put to a player who is expected to find a solution, possibly one of several possibilities. There are known a great number of such toys, the most famous being probably the one sold under the registered trademark Rubik's Cube.
In the present case a player has to arrange a number of bodies held movably in a casing and being arranged in rows and/or columns, to form a certain pattern wherein all bodies are given certain predeterminable positions within their places.